Speak Now
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: Today is Ratliff and Kelly's wedding. Rydel isn't one bit happy with it. Why? Because she's in love with Ellington. Will she be able to stop the wedding in time to have her own Happy ending or will they just be friends? Based off the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I do not own Taylor Swift or any of the R5 members. Rydellington.


**A/N: I decided to do an R5/Rydellington one shot. I love Rydel and Ratliff together. They really suit each other yet at the same time Ratliff also suits Kelly. I prefer Rydellington to Kellington though any day. This is based off the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I bet you can all tell what happens then can't you. This will aslo include Raura (Ross and Laura) and Caini (Calum and Raini)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy, Kelly Vooson, Taylor Swift or her song speak now.**

* * *

_I, Am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you, are not they kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And her snotty little Family, all dressed in Pastel,_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room,_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a Pastry._

_This, This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

_I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say,_

_Don't say yes, run away now,_

_I'll meet you when your out, of the Church at the back door,_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

_Fun gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march,_

_And I am hiding in the curtains,_

_It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride - to - be,_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me, Don't You?_

_Don't say yes, runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now,_

_Don't say yes, runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now,_

_I hear the preacher say, speak now or forever hold your peace,_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me,_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

_But I'm only looking at you,_

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

_So don't say yes, runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now,_

_And you say, let's runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now._

_- Speak Now by Taylor Swift._

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

This was the day, this was the day that my best friend will be marrying _Her_. I love Kelly, I really do, well I did, until she wouldn't let Ratliff stay over at night or stay long after practise because she thought I loved him. The problem was, I do love him. I love him with all my heart and I thought I did a good job at hiding it too but I guess not because somehow Kelly found out. I only told Riker about it and he isn't keen on Kelly either so I know he wouldn't tell her. I did my normal routine of having a shower, do my make up, then my hair and got dressed. I did some natural make up of Foundation, Eye - Liner, Mascara and lip gloss and curled the ends of my hair before straightening my fringe.

"Del, Hurry up. You've been in there for over an hour now"

"Shut up Ross, I will be out in a minute ok"

I heard him sigh from the other side of the door as he banged his head on it a couple of times. I took the bright purple maxi dress from the hanger and slipped it on, looking in the full length mirror one last time before opening the bathroom door and moved out of the way to let my little brother in.

"Thanks Del, you look nice by the way"

"Thank You Ross"

"No problem" he gives me a small nod and closes the bathroom door as I lean against the wall next to it and counted.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1 and.

"RYDEELLLL!" Ross' voice sounded throughout the house. I chuckled and managed to run to my bedroom before he opened the bathroom door. I waited for about 5 minutes until opening my door again to see Rocky and Ryland leaning on each other to stop them from falling over due to laughing, Mum and Dad were chuckling against the wall and Riker was actually laying on the floor with tears in his eyes from laughing too much whilst Ross was stood next to my bedroom door with a towel wrapped round his waist, his arms, legs and torso all bright blue.

I helped Riker up from the floor and he stood next to me, putting his head on the wall. "Ho-w - di - d - you - man - ag - e - to - do - tha -t?" He asked in between laughs.

"Simple, when I was in the shower last night when everyone was asleep, I saw Ross' shower gel bottle still open so I sneaked down stairs and got one of the bottles of the food colouring and poured it all in. Now when he used it, it turned his body blue"

"Will it come off in time for the wedding?"

"It should do, or it will just turn green. Actually, scrap that, it will turn green"

"Great, at least it's not on my face or hands, my shirt and jacket will cover my arms and torso and my pants will cover my legs"

By this point Rocky and Ryland had calmed themselves down enough to stand on their own. "Look on the bright side Ross, your body now matches your tie" Rocky patted his shoulder and moved into his room, Ryland doing the same but going downstairs instead.

"Right, well I'm going to try and get as much as this blue off as possible, I will be out in half an hour"

"Bye" Me and Riker said at the same time, once Ross had disappeared back into the Bathroom. Once he was out of sight, Riker hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You look beautiful Ry, are you going to be ok?"

"I will be fine, let's just get on with it. What songs are we singing at the reception again?"

"Well Me, Rocky and Ross are doing our cover of Marry You by Bruno Mars again, then Me, You, Rocky, Ross and Ratliff are doing Here Come's Forever and Crazy 4 U"

"Ok, I will just grab my bag and meet you downstairs give me a minute" I ran back into my room to grab my lilac purse with my phone, IPod touch, money, tissues and ibuprofen in and go downstairs where everyone apart from Ross was waiting. 10 minutes later Ross came down stairs in his suit and see set off towards the church where the wedding was being held.

* * *

**Ratliff's POV**

My wedding day, wow, I'm only 21 and already getting married. I was surprisingly calm for someone who was tying the knot in just under 30 minutes but I had my best friends at my side. A couple of Kelly's family members and my family had arrived by now and we are just waiting on a couple more of Kelly's and the Lynch's, including Laura, Calum and Raini.

A few minutes later, Stormie, Mark, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ross, Laura, Calum, Raini and Ryland walked through the large oak doors at the back of the church. All of the boys had their green ties on and Stormie and Rydel had their purple dresses on. The colour scheme had been Purple which is Kelly's favourite colour **(A/N: Just a guess)**, Green which is my favourite colour and White which was just neutral. They all came over and clapped my shoulder whilst Rydel didn't do anything, not even our special handshake that we always do. I watched as she whispered something into Riker's ear and walk swiftly to the back again. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and mouth 'what' to Riker as he just shook his head and I didn't say anything else.

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

"I'm going to go and get some air. Will be back in time for the wedding to start" I whispered into Riker's ear and walked out of the church. I was turning around the side of the building when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled but my head shot up when I heard what the other person had said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I looked up into Kelly's eyes to see anger boiling inside them.

"I came to my best friend's wedding, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I didn't invite you"

"No but your soon - to - be husband did and I'm pretty sure he wanted his best friend to be here too"

"Well I'm uninviting you, I don't want to see you anywhere near Ellington today. You can say bye to your family but then you are going. Got it?"

"Yes Kelly" I rolled my eyes but turned around and went back inside anyway. I reached Ross, Rocky and Riker talking to Ratliff still so I grabbed Ross' hand and pulled him to the side.

"What was that for Del?"

"Don't tell El but I've been uninvited from the wedding. I'm not allowed to talk to him so I want you to tell him that I'm not feeling well and need to go home"

"Will do, are you ok"

"Not really, I mean he's my best friend, I wanted to be there when everything was happening to him"

"Well if you're not going to the wedding then I'm not"

"No Ross, he's your best friend too"

"Rydel, No. No arguing about this, I'm not going then I'm not"

"Not going where?" By this point Riker and Rocky had left Ratliff and joined into our conversation.

"Kelly has uninvited Del from the wedding so I said that if she's not going to be there, then I'm not"

"Me neither"

"Me neither" Rocky and Riker said.

"You don't have to guys, I'm going to go and wait in the car"

"I will tell Ratliff that we aren't feeling well and are going home"

Me, Ross and Rocky walked out of the church and into the minivan, putting the radio on and hearing Loud blaring through it as we began to sing along. 5 minutes later, Riker opened the car and climbed into the driver's side.

"Right I have a plan.."

* * *

**Ratliff's POV**

Great, maybe I won't have my best friends at my side. Apparently Rydel, Ross and Rocky aren't feeling that well so Riker is going to take them home. If I know Rydel as well as I think I do then she won't miss my wedding for the world. She looked fine before, apart from the awkwardness she felt around me but other than that, she didn't look ill, something must of happened to her when she was outside of the church, I will ask her about it soon.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the Wedding march started playing and my cousin Luke and his wife Hannah's daughter Georgia walked down the aisle throwing white rose petals at the sides of her. Next came Luke and Kelly's cousin Lucy walked down the aisle, arm in arm. Then came Hannah and Lucy's husband David also arm in arm and finally came Kelly and her dad. She looked beautiful in a long white gown that would look beautiful on everyone, even Rydel and she hates white. _**Wait, did I say Rydel? I love Kelly, I love Kelly, I love Kelly, I love Rydel. Wait. What? No, you can't love Rydel, you are marrying Kelly**_. By the time I had shook the thoughts out of my head, Kelly had reached the end of the aisle and took my hand in hers. Smiling at her and giving her hand a squeeze as we turned towards the preacher that stood before us.

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Ellington Ratliff and Kelly Vooson. May they love each other, cherish each other and look after each other for as long as they both shall live"

I looked behind me to the church to see Stormie, Mark, Ryland and my family with frowns on their faces and all of Kelly's family with smiles on and tissues out already wiping their eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face the front.

"If anyone knows any reason of why these two should not marry please speak now or forever hold your peace"

The whole church was silent whilst they were hoping that no - one would say anything. That was of course until the doors at the back of the church opened and Rydel, Ross, Riker and Rocky stood there with instruments in their hands. Rocky and Ross were holding acoustic guitars and Riker had a tambourine.

"El, before you say anything just hear me out ok, I don't know what to say so I am just going to sing. Just please, let me do this" she took at deep, shaky breathe and nodded to her brothers before taking a slow step forward.

_"I, Am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you, are not they kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl..."_

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

"Right I have a plan, I think that we should go home, pick up our guitars and the tambourine and then Rydel can sing"

"Sing when?"

"When the preacher says speak now of course"

"We are going to stop the wedding?" Ross said, unsure.

"Yes Ross, we are going to stop the wedding, do any of you think that El should marry Kelly? Heck, he doesn't even think so"

"Really? El doesn't think he wants to marry Kelly?"

"Nope" he said, popping the 'p'. "He said he will still love and care for her but he thinks he is in love with someone else"

"Right. Let's do this" I climbed into the front of the car as Riker started it and drove off pretty fast.

"Riker, what am I going to sing?"

"Speak Now by Taylor Swift, Me, Rocky and Ross have already learnt it, so you just need to learn the words. Do you think you can do that in 30 minutes?" I just nodded my head and continued looking out of the window.

15 minutes later, we had picked up our guitars and the tambourine and were parked back outside of the church where people were still arriving.

"So, you and Ross are going to stand outside the door listening in and when the preacher says speak now, open the doors and go inside, me and Rocky will grab the instruments and come in behind you" Riker told me as we waited for everyone to go inside, Once the last person had gone in and shut the door, we all exited the car and went towards the church. Me and Ross put our ears against the door and heard the wedding march just finishing. We only had to wait a couple of minutes before the preacher said 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' I took a deep breathe opened the doors and walked in.

I looked around the room at most of the horrified faces but surprisingly Mum, Dad, Ryland and most of Ratliff's family had smiles on their faces.

"El, before you say anything just hear me out ok, I don't know what to say so I am just going to sing. Just please, let me do this" I took at deep, shaky breathe and nodded to my brothers before taking a slow step forward.

_"I, Am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you, are not they kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

_This, This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

_I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say,_

_Don't say yes, runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor,_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

_Fun gestures are exchanged,_

_and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march,_

_And I am hiding in the curtains,_

_It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride - to - be,_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,_

_But I know, you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me, Don't You?_

_Don't say yes, runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now,_

_Don't say yes, runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now,_

I looked at the front of the church and looked in the one place where I refused to look, Ratliffs face. His eyes were sparkling and strangely he had a giant smile on his face I took another step forward and for some weird reason, he did too.

_I hear the preacher say, speak now or forever hold your peace,_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me,_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

I look around the room for the second time and saw all of Kelly's family still scowling at me.

_But I'm only looking at you,_

I meet Ellington's eyes again and we both took another couple of steps forward,

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

_So don't say yes, runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now,_

We had now both met in the middle of the aisle and were face – to – face. I opened my mouth to sing the last line but he beat me to it, singing it himself.

_And I say, let's runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now._

He grinned down at me as I blushed and looked down at the ground. I was only looking down for a couple of seconds before he put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so he could look into my eyes. Once our gazes connected, he leaned down and collided our lips together, saying "I love you Rydes" when we pulled apart, it was that stupid nickname that I hated but I couldn't care less at this time.

"I love you too El" we both smiled again and crashed our lips together for another passionate kiss.

* * *

**~ Je Fini**

**A/N: Been in France for this past week so that's why I put Je Fini. I know this is a pathetic and rubbish story but I needed to get it off my chest and I didn't exactly know how to write it. I know Kelly isn't really a bitch and I'm sure she actually does like Rydel but let's just pretend that in this story she is and she does. It is fiction and an alternate universe story so like yeah :) I will update my NCIS story, High School - Teenage Dreams tonight, tomorrow or sometime this week. It will defiantly be up before Monday. Oh and the link for Rydel's wedding dress is on my profile. Thanks. Please review**.

**~ Rachel xx :D:P:)**


End file.
